The present invention relates to a musical string.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Musical strings generate oscillations, which are generally amplified by the body of a musical instrument, and thus generate the sound of the musical instrument. A musical string is capable of different types of oscillations in this case, which are more or less desired and/or are amplified by the musical instrument or in the musical instrument. In addition to the transverse oscillations which are primarily sought, and which are generally also dominant, furthermore longitudinal oscillations and torsional oscillations can occur in musical strings. Longitudinal oscillations arise, of course, in this case due to the necessary length change of the oscillating musical string when forming a transverse oscillation. The occurrence of torsional oscillations, or the amount of the formation thereof, in contrast, is strongly dependent on the type of the oscillation excitation of the musical string. These occur hardly or not at all, for example, in musical instruments in which controlled impacts are made on the musical string by means of a mechanism, in particular as in a piano, for example, because with this type of excitation, no torque is exerted on the musical string. However, such torsional oscillations occur in the case of oscillation excitation by bowing.
During bowing or during the bowing procedure, a bow treated using rosin is stroked over the musical string. At a certain point of the oscillation cycle, the relative velocity of the musical string drops in relation to the bow such that, as a result of the rosin, adhesion of the musical string on the bow hairs of the bow occurs. The bow thereupon deflects the musical string. However, before a noteworthy deflection occurs in the movement direction of the bow, the musical string is turned by the bow about a certain pivot angle. The actual or intended deflection of the musical string transversely to its longitudinal extension first begins then. This turning is maintained in this case until the musical string is released from the bow. When the musical string springs back, torsional oscillations occur as a result thereof, which are superimposed on the transverse oscillations. Depending on the type and construction of a musical string and of the musical instrument, these torsional oscillations may be perceived more or less clearly, wherein they are subjectively usually perceived or sensed as negative, interfering, or rough, however.
When designing and producing musical strings, their construction should rotationally-symmetrical. Production methods become increasingly more sophisticated, in particular in terms of accuracy of the starting materials and machines used, in an attempt to meet the requirement of a rotationally-symmetrical construction. Still, while manufacturing accuracy increases and tolerances of the materials and semifinished products used decrease, the sound quality of the musical strings has not increased to the same extent. Rather, it could be determined that with increasing manufacturing accuracy, individual effects or sound properties receded or disappeared, but others appeared significantly more clearly than before. In addition to improving several desired properties of the musical strings, it therefore has to be determined that undesired effects now also occur more clearly and above all consistently in all musical strings of a type. It could be recognized in this case that such negatively perceived effects are induced above all by torsional oscillations, which now occur as clearly perceptible resonances, while the transverse oscillation behavior of the musical strings could be improved by the increased manufacturing quality.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved musical which obviates prior art shortcomings and exhibits outstanding sound.